Spies and Their Fluff
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: Going on a mission with someone you once had a relationship with can be awkward. But there are times when it can turn into something good. (Modern Spy AU. Slight Fighter x Black Mage. Fluff without plot. Rated due to language)


**A/N: Christmas fanfiction. In the form of **_**8-Bit Theater **_**cause there needs to more of this. I may write other X-mas fics, but for now, I focus on this! So, enjoy.**

**Modern Spy AU, slight Fighter x Black Mage. Fluff without plot. Rated because language.**  
**The characters go under names in this AU. Fighter and Thief retain the same name, Red Mage is Red, White Mage is W, and Black Mage is BM.**

* * *

From the moment the idiot entered this, the man who only wanted to be known as Thief had a feeling this red-head "warrior" was a bad thing. Dear lord, why did he recruit him? His spy name couldn't be any more idiotic either. Fighter. Just... no. Then again, like Thief was one the on talk and this idea was Red's, so it was pretty much his fault. Thief made a mental note to beat the crap out of him. He turned his attention to the door when he heard a knocking sound.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get the hell in here!" He snapped. He became more irritated when he realized it was Fighter. "Ugh. What do you want now?"

"Well, Red said there was a mission available!" Fighter stated.

Thief frowned. "Did he now?"  
He was defiantly going to beat the crap out of Red. "Well, we do have a mission..."

"Sweet! What is it?"

"You gotta partner up with someone, though."

"Oh. Well, I'll just take W and..." Fighter took one look and Thief, and had a feeling that W wasn't going to be his partner. "I have a feeling that BM has gotta be my partner, eh?"

Thief nodded. "Yeah, no shit. You can find him in the waiting room."

Fighter nodded, and quickly fled the room.

* * *

Fighter, as much as he liked BM, had a small awareness that the shorter spy... Disliked him. The red head peeked around the corner, seeing his friend. A stitched brown beanie covering his forehead, black scarf covering his mouth and nose, yellow eyes glued to a book. Fighter could clearly see the knife sticking out of the pocket of his oversized hoodie.

Gulping, he put on his best smile, and approached his friend. "Hey buddy!"

"Leave." BM simply said, not looking away from his book.

"But... We gotta go on a mission..." Fighter whimpered. "Thief's orders."

frustrated, BM snapped his book shut. "What is it?"

"Stealing stuff."

"...Isn't that Thief's job?"

"Well, he steals rare stuff. We're just stealing important documents."

"Uh-huh." BM stood up. "Well, let's get a move on before I keel over due to your stupidity."

"Rude." Fighter muttered.

* * *

The building's roof was covered in snow. Correction, the whole town was covered in snow. And it. Was. Cold. Very cold.

Right now, the two spies were shivering as they planned their way to sneak inside and steal the documents. Well, they would be planning if they had the guts to talk to each other.

"Are we gonna stay silent forever?" BM asked, irritated.

"Er... It's kinda awkward to be alone with ya. Since we're always teamed up with Red, Thief, or both. And the only time we were left alone together was..." Fighter trailed off.

BM sighed. "That... Was when you joined this organization. And that was three months ago."

* * *

_"Mmnn... Fighter... Can ya let me go... Now." BM muttered._

_"No... It's cold...We need warmth." Fighter replied, resting his chin on the younger spy's head._

_BM sighed. "Well, can you let me go in ten minutes? I gotta mission to do with Red."_

_"...Eh. whatever." Fighter simply said, tightening the death grip he had on his friend, nuzzling his cheek._

* * *

"I-I know, I know! But, I... I-It was their fault!" Fighter snapped.

"I know it was their fault!" BM hissed.

The younger spy tugged his hat down, frowning. "Look, Fighter, mistakes have been made, and they can never be fucking fixed. Right now, we gotta focus on the job."

Fighter sighed. "...Okay."

The awkward tone continued to swirl around them as they planned their scheme. BM had a slight feeling that Thief planned this. That, or he didn't have any choice, but it was most likely the former. After all, information gets passed around fast in a small organization. Such information came with a heavy price, a horrible one. He was most definitely going to ask.

After their planning was done, the tone slid continued to sink in causing the two to not move, not speak, not look at each other.

But BM decided to break the tension. "If this is about what happened I want you to know I don't particularly hate you. I hate it when you are incredibly stupid. I hate the others for their stupidity, and tricking you which caused us to fight. Got it?"

Fighter tilted his head, then nodded. "Alright... Well, let's go then... S-Shall we?"

BM sighed. "My god... I can tell that you're angered, but let's not dwell on that. We should focus on the matter at hand. Alr—"

"Alright!" Fighter snapped.

BM exhaled, slightly annoyed. "Good."

The two silently made their way inside the building.  
Then, darkness settled in.

* * *

There was a pain, an ache, in BM's head. He felt light-headed, as if he were drifting. His eyes fluttered open; first sight being the night sky and snow cascading down. Golden orbs then trailed to his right, meeting blue eyes. It hit him. Fighter was carrying him. In his arms. Bridal style.

frustrated, he asked, "What happened?"

"Oh... We were ambushed and you were the first target." Fighter explained nonchalantly.

"Is that so?"

"Yup. I retaliated."

"How?"

"I stabbed them. All of them."

* * *

_BM collapsed, arm clutching his side, hissing in pain. Fighter blinked, stunned. His eyes went blank. Turning around, he realized that he was surrounded. He pulled out his knife, eyes flashing at his enemies. His teeth flashed white, eyes showcasing anger._

_"Don't. You. Dare. HURT MY BM!" He screeched before lunging at them._

* * *

BM chuckled, smirking beneath his scarf. "Nice. Didn't think you'd have the guts."

"Really? 'Course I got the guts. I love ya. Remember?" Fighter pointed out. Silence soon followed his statement, causing him to stop his walking. "Um... Sorry. I forgot that...Um..."

"...S'okay." BM muttered.

"Come again?" Fighter asked, going back to trudging through the snow.

"I said s'okay. I didn't mind it." BM replied, flushing.

Fighter nodded. "Alright."

"...This is gonna sound weird coming from me, but the town looks kinda pretty in the snow."

"Huh. It does."

BM blinked, face still red, eyes peering up at his friend, then quickly darted away. "Fighter."

"Yeah?" The red haired spy stopped. "What's up?"

"How far away are we from the base?"

"Well, by vehicle... Five minutes. Walking... Ten? Twenty? Dunno."

"...I prefer walking."

"...You're not gonna stab me, right?"

"Right."

"Okay."

Fighter continued the trek home. He nearly flinched when BM tightly took hold of his red jacket, face pressing into his chest, trying to keep warm.

By the way, you nearly got stabbed. So I had to patch you up." Fighter exclaimed.

"Did you now?" BM mused. "Well, good job. I don't feel any pain. I hope."

The rest of the trip home was silent, with the exception of vehicles occasionally passing by. When they finally made it back home, they stood there, not entering the building.

"Uh... BM? You want me to put you down?" Fighter asked.

"Nah. I like using you as a slave to carry me." BM snickered. "Just carry me to my room and I'll take it from there. Unless I fall asleep before we get there somehow."

"Oh. Okay."

Very quietly, the red haired male entered the building, took the elevator, and made it to his friend's room. Surprisingly, BM fell asleep, hands lightly gripping red fabric, head pressed against a chest, chest rising up and falling down in a soft, slow rhythm. Just as quietly as he entered the building; he quietly drew the covers from the bed and gently placed his friend on it. Quickly, softly, and silently, he pulled the covers over him. Fighter nearly tiptoed out of the room. He was about to close the door when...

"Hey, Fighter."

"What?"

"As idiotic as you are... We should do missions more often. Just the two of us." BM stated quietly.

Although he couldn't see it, Fighter could tell there was a faint blush on his friend's face. "Yeah. We should. By the way..."

He didn't even need to finish his question. "Come here, goof."

Fighter wanted to squeal. He quickly closed the door, and nearly jumped on the bed, slipping beneath the covers, pulling his small friend close.

"Okay, too clos—Wait... Fighter. Did you get the documents?" BM asked.

"...Oops."

* * *

**A/N: Ugh. My head hurts. I have a slight stomach flu feeling. That may explained the laziness. And as I said before, I will go down with this ship!**


End file.
